The Bloodsucker Diaries: Killing Katherine
by MultiPersonalityLife
Summary: Lillian Pierce wanted to forget the last 151 years of her life, but it's a little hard when she's being dragged back into it. When the opportunity to kill her sister Katherine presents itself, she takes it, expecting an easy adventure but get's so much more. How will she handle her psychotic sister, ex lover, and dopplegangers? But let's not for the worst ghost of her past.. Klaus
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6879581c296427aba115721e0b6bea4"Stefan left Lillian to mingle with his friends while he went in search of Damon, who had disappeared a little while after Lillian got off the phone. He found his brother in the library brooding over the fireplace with an almost empty glass of bourbon in his hand. "So, Lillian's here," Stefan said awkwardly. "Yeah I noticed. Why is she here again?" Damon turned to his brother. "To help us get rid of Katherine. I figured if anyone can get rid of her it'd be her sis-," /p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdfb525b0b7d8913a07ac5fc2a84580b""How did em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em find her? In fact what even possessed you to start looking for her in the first place?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9208079daccfa29afd3c2aef2f9377f7"Stefan hesitated to answer. How idiotic would it sound to say that it came to him in a dream? "I don't know, the idea just popped into my head," he lied. "Baby bro you're terrible at lying. I want the whole truth right now!" Damon raised his voice, his eyes widening as he fixed his glare on Stefan's face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e44de32e7b5ef95d7828846f7ab33cd""Okay, I had a dream about her calling me to come find her and she kept whispering about how 'she could help me' so I asked Katherine if she knew anything of her whereabouts and she gave me the address." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d9ec97e52bc42c3586c1b2284cc4b86""Idiot!" Damon exclaimed. "What?" Stefan asked. Damon rubbed his face and then started speaking in a very frustrated tone, "So you have a dream about Katherine's sister, whom we haven't had any contact with in 151 years, and then ask Katherine for an address and she just hands it over to you like it's nothing, knowing exactly what you need it for? Is it just me or does that not seem a little skeptical to you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83dd911ba6d43f1e8743a68441ee12dd"As the look of realization spread across Stefan's face he turned and slammed his fist on the wall exclaiming, "Dammit Katherine!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61711748d49774bf870cec58a6cac4a4""Welcome back to world of common sense, brother. Hope your vacation to the dumb side was pleasant," Damon said very snidely. The other boy huffed and shot a glare at his brother and replied with, "Can you stop being condescending and just help me figure out what Katherine's game is."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6dd6180ae1ece205b5501bcfa5211d4""We're not going to figure out anything with the information that we have," Damon said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5de0c9e8298ff57df55e428a95b4f7b1""What information is that exactly?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34d93d6daf226aea7ca9c1a882110caa""The fact that Katherine needs Lillian here for something dumbass! " Damon raged. He was getting quite fed up with Stefan's idiocy today. Stefan had no reply so Damon continued, "I'm not sure what her little scheme is but I have a feeling that it involves us as well."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b61a019688f3147fdf41fe9bbbe26769""What makes you think we're involved?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47458dfcad635246de8e6c23e74fb2db""I don't know Stefan maybe the fact that she used you as a delivery boy?" Damon rolled his eyes. Stefan nodded showing he understood and then said, "Okay, I'll tell Lillian and we can all come up with a game plan together." As he passed Damon, Damon placed his hand on Stefan's chest and shoved him backwards, "The only thing you are going to tell her is that you are taking her back to New York in the morning. You and I can figure out something on our own."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0e2e55f8ca9e45b3c09c1598ede59a4""What? I'm not taking her back we need her," Stefan protested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ffb4f1faee2ba9261536c07489c0472" "No Katherine needs her and I have a feeling it's not for a family reunion," Damon cautioned. Stefan just shook his head, "What makes you think she'll be safe in New York. Katherine knows where she lives."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65f6c7555c5ba377ceb940e8be2635b6""Right, but why would Katherine trick you into bringing Lillian down here instead of just going up there herself?" Damon pointed out. "She wouldn't...," Stefan trailed off, thinking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3cf29c1d165a92448b37437683f5412""There's only one person Katherine's afraid of," Damon smirked. "You don't think...," Stefan's brows crinkled in worry. "Yep," Damon said popping the 'p', "Klaus."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fddd21b9d7ce17da93c30fa5a653a1df"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*****/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98a63bfe9779f76452c3ee7048c38b03"After spending sometime with Stefan's new friends, Lillian took off to explore the small town of Mystic Falls for herself. It hadn't changed much in the last century. It was still a bland one horse town, even in the modern age. However, Lillian did find a fun place to visit; The Mystic Grill and Bar. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a5abe98b4f9527561ba912709be6341"She entered the bar, and it seemed like everyone was staring at her. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wow, this place must not get many visitors, /emshe thought, making her way to the bar. "Hey you were at the boarding house earlier," she pointed at the bartender with a nametag that said Matt. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm Matt. Can I get you anything?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a73cc7fdd35f3275213d2b8bb34b9423""She'll take two shots of Apple Crown," said a familiar female voice as they plopped down next to Lillian. Lillian looked to her left and saw Katherine, wearing that famous bitchy smirk they were both known for. "I hate Crown," Lillian said through gritted teeth. "I know, now drink up," Katherine said as she downed one of Lillian's shots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3caad30eed708da0bee0eb27e8009db6""Katherine, how smart of you to make our first encounter in a public place. You know I'm here to kill you right?" Lillian asked with a painfully fake smile on her face. "Duh," Katherine replied, "Who do you think gave Stefan your address? Ooh, no who do you think gave Stefan the idea to come fetch you?" Katherine gave her a suggestive look. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76c38ae0329e25f3bd3e519c4e370b1c""You told Stefan to come find me?" Katherine shrugged, "More like sent him a telepathic message. Funny thing, animal blood weakens your ability to resist mind control, makes it easier to plant dreams into a vampires head."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c23cf031f1a8f800bbd65e39ac3107b0""Wait so you planted a dream in Stefan's head and then told him where to find me, so he can bring me back and kill you? Why?" Lillian asked. Katherine was clearly up to something and it must be something big considering all the effort she is putting forth. "You're the Katherine expert, figure it out," she said with a smirk and then walked to the door. "Oh you should come by sometime for a drink so we can catch up. I've missed you sister," Katherine said with a sarcastic smirk and a laugh, and then she left the bar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90143cc4ec8c0820544fdc2219775b1f""Can I get you anything else?" Matt asked, returning from serving teens at a nearby table. "No," Lillian said with a huff as she threw back the last shot and stormed out of the bar. What Katherine did to Stefan was wrong and he needed to know immeadiately. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Stefan's number./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ab6882c8f1ea233d3ff899a0edc5a8a""Hello?" he answered. "Stefan, where are you? I just ran into Katherine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55c628f3f7210cc49eb1a81772d07b2a""I'm still at the boarding house. What happened? Are you okay?" Stefan asked in a panic. She heard Damon in the background say, "Is that Lillian?" Stefan replied, "Yeah." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f13cab22053226b725a63d82d7247c17""Where is she? Is she okay?" Damon asked, sounding frantic as well. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15b6b6896421289a756c4a85172f75aa""Boys!" she snapped. "Yes?" they both answered in unison. "I'm fine and on my way back to the boarding house, so get your thinking caps on," Lillian instructed as she crossed the street and took the shortcut through the woods. She arrived at the house in a matter of minutes, storming through the door. The site of Damon pouring himself another glass of bourbon greeted her. "Put that down, we have work to do," Lillian demanded. Damon just gave her a stupid look and then asked, "Did you have fun?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08d6c45de12375c78edd48dcb188f485""Have fun doing what?" She asked with an attitude. "Buying bossy pant," he replied with a smirk. Lillian glared at him, not in the mood to play around, "I will rip your tongue out of that smart mouth."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd9f6a684ca8728669dbe5ce5c05bcfe""Ooh, you're hot when you're mean," Damon teased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45cdf6bd839f9454f812275a02225789"Lillian held up her middle finger to which he replied with, "Any place any time sunshine." She scoffed and then turned her attention to Stefan as he emerged from the stairwell. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29bbab161cda6412ad481c411dfdbd1a""So, Katherine confronted you?" Stefan asked. "Yep," Lillian replied and they all sat down on the couches, Stefan was on the left couch and Lillian and Damon sat across from him on the right one. Damon threw his arm on the back of the couch behind Lillian and she internally groaned. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ignore him and concentrate on Katherine! /emHer subconscious yelled at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="127ee92b749c739baaebe185b6ba4448""Did you know she planted a dream inside your head so that you would come get me?" Lillian cut to the chase. "Yeah Damon and I figured that out. She used me to bring you here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce3d558f9c3fb39414b6ca01640aab76""But why didn't she come get me herself, instead of involving you guys?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1231df3b63ef827a595e6bd80e6dfb6""We think it might be because of Klaus. I'm not sure if he's involved or if he is in that area doing something totally unrelated, but I think she was too afraid of running into him in New York," Stefan said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e5de8b6a521046c003e9407176c42b8"When Lillian heard Klaus's name she immediately thought back to when she fled after he released her from the tomb. "What if he's looking for me?" she whispered. "What?" Damon and Stefan asked in unison. "Hm? Nothing...continue," she cleared her throat and looked to Stefan expectantly. Damon and Stefan shared a glance and then Damon asked, "What if who is looking for you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7a007e611f3bc27ea4fd6f3bc42823e""What?" Lillian asked. "You just said, 'What if he's looking for me,'," Stefan chimed in. "Who Lillian?" Damon pressed, although he was pretty sure he knew answer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cdf98725b90b621a2d985f85dd77f3e" "Klaus, what if Klaus is looking for me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4bc294236d074f8bd49a7e97e24e0d7""What reason would he have to look for you though?" Stefan asked. "We had a little encounter a few months after I was locked in the tomb. He was the one who let me out," she replied. "Klaus let you out of the tomb?" Damon repeated in a very questioning tone. "Why would he let you out?" Stefan inquired. "I-I don't really know. What I do know is that the night he said he came for me and my sister-,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1368262996d22b464a368ec9f3b43e1""But Katherine wasn't in the tomb," Stefan stated. "I think that's kind of the point," Damon chided./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d577851f88a5ae5ad39e25f34b0c85d1""Can I finish?" Lillian snapped, "Anyways, he had witch lower the barrier of the tomb for a small amount of time. Once I was free from that wretched cave, I fled and never saw him again." F/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9944b57430348b1e359b79b530671903"Lillian bit her lip and thought about everything she found out so far and decided that she would take Katherine up on her offer for a drink. "I'll be back," she announced and headed towards the door. Damon blocked her path, "Where do you think you're going?" Lillian scoffed, "Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to go talk to Katherine." She went to move around him, but he gripped her forearm, "Be careful," He said. Lillian looked up at him, like actually looked at him, for the first time since she has been there. He hadn't aged at all since she last saw him, of course his hair was cut little shorter and styled differently, but nonetheless he looked exactly as she remembered him. His crystal blue eyes were filled with worry as he stared down at her and the grip he had on her arm made her feel like he didn't want to let her go. "Don't wait up," she said softly as she went through the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="773ff6e84bebfa189eb71857ebbefc48"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*****/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7166fd19fcc348f3b97b473209b6c185"Katherine opened the door just before Lillian could barge in, "Hello Lily," she greeted her sister with an evil smile. Lillian rolled her eyes and pushed passed her. "Nice place," she snorted at the dingy motel room. "Well I'm sorry that not all of us can live in the fancy Salvatore mansion and besides, I won't be here long," Katherine replied sounding a bit sad. "Why are you here? More importantly why am I here?" Lillian asked. "So what have you been up to for the past century and a half?" Katherine deflected. "I'm pretty sure you know, considering you knew where to find me, but if we're asking questions about our personals lives, what have you been up to since you left me to rot in that tomb?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70cf349d8aa047202d3b9d4c9d2eff5f""Are you seriously still mad about that? It was forever ago, literally. Let it go, besides I don't wanna talk about the bad bits of the past, tell me about your boyfriend Cam, how are you guys doing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d93e7e53ac3df03cfa939ad6c4466d8""Look, I didn't come here to make small talk okay? You obviously need me for something so what is it? Who knows, I might even be willing to help." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d82b59b960e63776e62d1340c877eac""Trust me, you're already helping," Katherine said quietly, almost as if she was talking to herself. "Katherine I'm your sister, whatever it is you're doing here you can tell me," Lillian said softly. It was a lie, specifically a lie that Katherine always used on Lillian. Katherine looked at Lillian with disbelief, "I invented that lie. Did you really think it would work on me? We're not sisters, we haven't been sisters since the Salvatore brothers and you know it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b955a156e40cfe35765870d94235ffb""I'm not playing cat and mouse with you Katherine. Now you have three options, one, tell me why you're here, two, leave mystic falls, or three, die." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0071d7a2b33dea2d665107de6638a4d3""You wanna kill me? Fine, do it. All it takes is a snap of the neck and a stake through the heart."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4163efdc27f3806bef59ccae84086e6c"Lillian glared at her sister. She was going to find out what this bitch was up too, but for now she could use a little rest. She gripped the sides of Katherine's head and twisted, snapping her neck. Lillian watched her fall to the floor. Turning around she ripped one of the nightstand legs and jabbed it into Katherine's stomach. "Your move Kitty Kat," Lillian whispered with a triumphant grin as she left the motel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61eb456ab2e3b37783ccca66fbcc3d38"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*****/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35587e162133910415f819194984e3d7"When Lillian got home she didn't expect anyone to be up. All the lights were off when she entered the house so she just continued up the stairs to her guest room. She could see at the end of the hall, a little ray of light shining from the crack in the door. "I thought I turned the lamp off," she muttered making her way towards the door. When she opened it, it revealed a much-disoriented Damon with an empty bourbon bottle in his hands. Lillian sighed, "You're drunk."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58e63df8eb4c3563f8658b3d92eb551f""Nooo," he said with a crooked smile. "I'm tired. Did you need something or are you training to be a creep?" He chuckled and dropped the bottle on the bed, walking towards her, "I just wanted to make sure you go in safe." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="161575887587722a321071d62cf70459""Oh thanks," she replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da48a005d7c67dd611ffb26435399233"They both stood there awkwardly silent. Damon was staring at Lillian while she looked anywhere but at him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49d736a146bab26dcf78a07606342f5d""Uh did you need anything else because I was going to hop in the shower," she said. Damon was about to reply but the sound of a phone ringing interrupted him. Lillian looked down at the phone, "This will only take a second." She held the phone up to her ear and turned away from Damon slightly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83ad271f8eb028291478137623dbf228""Cam it's late why are you calling me?" Lillian asked. Damon stood and listened as the person on the other line spoke. "Babe, pleassssse forgive me!" Cam slurred through the phone. He was obviously hammered. Lillian could just picture him sitting in the floor behind the bar, holding a bottle of jack in his hand. "How much have you had to drink? You need to get home you have court tomorrow! Cam if you get sent to jail for something as stupid as not showing up I swear to god-," Lillian's ranting was cut off by Cam's drunk chuckles, "You're so cute when you're worried about me." Lillian couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="280c67848af31289916ebf2edc273727"Damon couldn't help but to roll his eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bee14228a5dd0f7317815639f12f48ae""Cam listen to me. I have things I need to take care of up here, but I promise the second I get back to New York we will talk okay. I'm gonna call Alice to come get you so don't move"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8efdef8bab20b99535267e76f04b3254""No! I don't want to be around her," Cam said. Lillian sighed and rubbed her eyes out of frustration, "Well I don't know anyone else I can get to come get you. Please just let her take you home tonight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66ce54cc369c14df1cdc044ead248678""Okay," he agreed. "Thank you. Good luck in court tomorrow," she said, smiling as if he could see it. "I love you," Cam said and then hung up. She dialed Alice's number and then tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for an answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f93343ac55bdcfd9a95a8109667daf7""Lillian?" Alice answered, obviously shocked. "Hey how's your nose?" Lillian asked, but she really didn't care. "It still hurts like hell," Alice replied chuckling a bit. "Good. Anyways, I need you to get Cam from work. He's drunk off his ass and has to be at court at 9 a.m. so please take him and set his alarm for 7," Lillian said in a very monotonous voice. "Uh okay. When will you be back?" she asked. "I don't know," the other girl replied. "Oh okay, well I'm heading out the door so I'll text you after I leave his place," Alice said. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"His place. I wonder how many times she's been there, /emLillian thought bitterly. "Thank's oh and one more thing, try to keep your hands to yourself." Without waiting for a response, Lillian ended the call and turned back to Damon, "Sorry about that, what else did you need?" Damon shook his head, "Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you got back alright. Goodnight." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96a1b3f0cd577a94c9ab562cdc2bdca0""Alright goodnight Damon," Lillian gave him a small smile and then walked into the bathroom as he shut the bedroom door behind him./p 


End file.
